


Heaven Sent

by dvisyhead



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, alcohol mention, just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvisyhead/pseuds/dvisyhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan swore he wouldn't cry over Phil, not again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Sent

**Author's Note:**

> do not read if you're sensitive to the thought of death!!!
> 
> songfic based off of 'heaven sent' by front porch step. im sorry if the summary is kind of shit i just don't really want to give away what this fic is really about right off the bat. but this whole story and the lyrics just hint at what's going on.
> 
> i also wrote this a while before all of the allegations against front porch step so don't hate me from writing something based off of his music lol.

**I heard your name the other day**   
**And I got sick in the most wonderful of ways**   
**I thought about the days we laughed about our past**   
**And now you’re stuck there like the time I can’t get back**

Dan felt an instant uneasiness in his stomach hit when he picked up his phone to read the caller ID. Mr Lester was calling him, and they haven't talked since him and Phil split up. It was eleven at night on weekday, and despite Dan just wanting some peace and quiet in his flat tonight he knew this couldn't wait for another time. After swallowing the lump in his throat and taking a deep breath, he answered the call and brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hello, Mr Lester?" Dan spoke a bit quiet before clearing his throat.

"Hello Dan. I know it's been a long time, and I understand if this is a bad time. I didn't realize how late it was before calling..."

"No, it's perfectly fine. What's going on?"

After a moment of silence, Dan can hear a soft sigh over the phone.

"I don't really know how to say this Dan..."

**I said some things that I don’t mean**   
**When I said I hate you I was lying through my teeth**   
**And when you grabbed your bags and walked out of my door**   
**I lost the love, that couldn't love me anymore**

_"Who the fuck is he, Phil? I can't believe you would fucking do this!" Dan's voice cracked as he shouted. His fists were balled with anger as he visibly shook, trying to fight off tears._

_"Yeah well you were always away with work and never here! What do you expect from me, Dan? I haven't even seen him in weeks!" Phil defended himself._

_"I expect you to be fucking faithful to me! That doesn't justify you sleeping with this guy behind my back. I fucking loved you, you asshole!" Dan ripped his engagement ring off of his hand and tossed it at Phil, hitting him in the chest with it. "I want you out. I fucking hate you and never want to see you again. Grab your shit and leave."_

_Phil didn't speak, but after a moment he nodded slowly and made his way towards to bedroom to gather his belongings. Dan let out a deep sigh and sat down on the couch, putting his head in his hands as he felt tears begin to fall._

**I miss your smile the way we kiss  
Who knew that hell could come from something heaven sent**

Dan hung up the phone and let out a loud sigh, his hand running through his hair as he tossed his cell beside him on the couch. He had no idea how to properly respond to the news, and the fact that Phil's father felt like he was one of the first people to know. Him and Phil haven't even seen or talked to each other in months, but I guess he was the closest thing to family they could think of besides actual blood relatives. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen in his flat, walking straight to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of bourbon from inside along with a bottle of coke. He mixed the two in a glass before chugging it, wanting to get as drunk as possible in hope to not end up depressed and over thinking the entire night. Just the thought of Phil made his head hurt, and everything was just too much to take in at once. Dan swore he wouldn't cry over Phil, not again.

**I heard your voice inside my head**   
**I drank all night so I could drown you out of it**   
**I woke up in my car but I couldn’t drive away**   
**I just couldn’t bring myself to leave the ~~girl~~ that couldn’t stay **

Dan didn't think a week ago that he would be in a suit driving back to Manchester and have to see the Lester family all over again. He was sure they would never converse again and Dan would be able to move on from the break up, but in reality he still wasn't over it but now he knew he had to push that aside. Today wasn't about him, it was about Phil. And any sort of differences they had would be buried inside Dan for the day.

He checked himself over in the mirror as he adjusted his tie and checked his fringe, making sure he looked presentable before the drive. As he turned and walked away, he grabbed his keys and wallet off of the table before heading out the door and leaving his apartment building, heading for his car.

**Whether I was right or I was wrong**   
**Or which of us hung up the phone**   
**I just had to write this song**   
**So I could just feel less alone**

Dan left the uneasiness in his stomach as he approached the building in front of him. He felt so out of place. Everyone around him was there to honor Phil, and it felt weird for him to be one of them.  He glanced around and noticed Mr and Mrs lester, and he took a deep breath before approaching. When Mr Lester noticed him, he gave him a solemn smile before bringing Dan into a hug.

"I was worried you weren't going to show. I'm so glad you could come." Mr Lester spoke as they pulled away from each other.

Dan nodded and tried his best to return the smile. "Yeah, it just felt right to be here."

Mr Lester nodded as he gently placed his hand on Dan's back. "Come on inside, the service is about to begin."

Dan let him lead him inside as other people began to file inside the building as well. Dan sat next to Phil's parents, saying a quick hello to Mrs Lester as well before everyone in the room quieted down. He knew Phil was in the room, but he chose to ignore that fact. He couldn't think about that right now, he couldn't get psyched out. He swore he wouldn't cry over Phil anymore.

Dan fidgeted with his wrist cuffs slightly as he watched Mr Lester approach the podium before the room. He couldn't seem to focus on what the man was saying as he pulled the small piece of paper out from the pocket inside of his suit jacket. He glanced down at the words written before he heard his name called. He looked up at Mr Lester, who gave him an assuring smile before stepping aside to let room for Dan. Biting his lip lightly, Dan stood up and made his way to the podium. He glanced out at the audience before unfolding the paper in front of him. After clearing his throat slightly, he was ready to speak. Even if Phil thought he still hated him, Dan could never hate him. This time is to honor Phil, and despite everything he still deserved that much. Dan still loved him, and that's why he agreed to be here in the first place.

**I saw your name the other day**   
**I cried myself to sleep and crumbled from the pain**   
**And I couldn’t believe what your daddy asked of me**   
**I never thought I'd live to give your eulogy**

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah hoped you guys enjoyed it!! Comments & kudos are greatly appreciated c:


End file.
